


屈服

by christyli05



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyli05/pseuds/christyli05
Summary: GeeseXTerry戰敗play
Relationships: Geese Howard/Terry Bogard
Kudos: 2





	屈服

**Author's Note:**

> 本來打算當基斯大人的生日賀文，  
> 怎料21/1/2021累成狗，回家倒床就睡了（哭  
> 繼續發廢文討糧食
> 
> 文章靈感來源（好圖共享）：  
> https://twitter.com/harenchiou/status/1352289666813202437?s=19
> 
> Ps:技能以鐵拳7翻譯為主，畢竟我只會烈風拳和疾風拳（喂  
> Pps:有機會也許會有下續？（沒人想看

「基斯。霍華德，你給我滾出來！」Terry一面打倒沿路的保鏢，一路殺上頂層。出電梯第一句便是叫仇人不要再躲了。

始乎早就猜到Terry的來臨，基斯一早換好戰鬥服。但看似準備就緒的他此刻卻背着敵人，享受着南鎮的夜景。彷彿來者不是那頭曾令他徘徊生死的餓狼，而只是一個嘍囉。

「我告訴你，別想再逃了混蛋！」看到對手對他視若無睹，無疑令Terry十分憤怒，但又對基斯的肆無忌憚有所戒備。而在Terry的耐性告終之際，基斯終於回應那頭蓄勢待發的狼：

「你不覺得這樣大吵大鬧完全是大煞風景嗎？而且不請自來這樣沒教養，你家人沒教好你嗎？呀，對了，你那個沒用的父親已經……」

「你他媽少說廢話了」被火上加油的Terry氣得不再嘴炮了，直接一記power wave打過去。這一發衝擊波除了打響對戰的訊號，也是一個試探。

「哼」基斯一轉身就直接回擊，但和Terry所料不同，基斯的烈風拳竟然不只抵消了他的power wave，竟然還能回擊！這令他反應不及，直接硬接了基斯的雙重烈風拳。

「媽的」Terry直接後退幾步，自從爭奪完秦之秘傳書後，基斯的力量明顯強了很多。這令他不敢輕心，擺起架式，靜觀其變。

與之相反，在首輪對弈中獲得優勢的基斯顯得十分從容，他此刻才脫下上身的道袍，露出健碩的身材。然後他向Terry招了招手，挑釁道：「come on。」

Terry當然想上去撕爛他那張囂張的臉，但他仍然按兵不動，因為他清楚近身戰對基斯更有利。

「你是打算用眼神殺死我嗎？傳說之狼。」

「我現在就要打到你滿地找牙！！！」語畢Terry直接使出Burning Knuckles，打算再次殺基斯一個措手不及。但畢竟倆人已經多次交手，基斯對Terry的招式瞭如指掌。他一個轉身便脫離Terry的攻擊範圍。然後借勢使出雷光回蹴(→B)再接上邪影拳(→↘↓↙← C)令Terry無法架招。

「你只是如此嗎？」看到被打倒在地上Terry，基斯沒有追擊，反而站在原地等他站起。比起所謂風度，基斯似乎更想表達他們之間的差距。

Terry狼狽地站起來，他雖然感到基斯的不屑，但他卻知道這是一個機會。稍作休息便繼續衝上去埋身肉博。

身經百戰的Terry自然知道這不是一個上策，他的招式雖然威力很大但十分直接。即使不想承認，但基斯始終是古武術達人。他的招式住住被他輕易卸開或者躲避。

「他TM有種就不要避。」一直無法命中令Terry開始有點着急，持久戰對他絕對不利。他必須盡快解決基斯以防旁邊的比利隨時發難。

再三發現無法令基斯動搖的Terry決定孤注一擲，直接使用Crack Shoot，希望直接打破基斯的防守。但可惜仍然被基斯看穿他的意途，直接使出擋身投（→↘↓↙← D），把Terry狠狠地摔在地上。

Terry倒在地上努力掙扎想站起來，但基斯似乎已經厭倦，不在原地等待，而是直接上前打算解決他。

但對Terry已言，這是他最後的機會：

沒錯！我現在滿身破綻吧！這混蛋一定會乘勝追機使用雷鳴豪破投（↓A+C），只要他碰到我衣領的一瞬間，便到我反擊。一個rising tackle然後power geyser就足夠打敗他！

基斯終於走到Terry身旁，但出乎意料的是基斯竟然是捉住Terry的腳。Terry心知不妙，打算逃脫。但已為時以晚，基斯捉住他的腳把他拋到空中。然後直接使用鬥氣風暴（↙→↘↓↙←↘A+B）！

在半空中的Terry無法躲避也沒法防禦，基斯的必殺技全數命中，使Terry無法站起，只能躺在地上。

確定Terry真的無法再戰鬥下去後，基斯收起架勢。走向Terry，一腳踩在他心口，不屑地說道：

「哼！ 這些雕蟲小技根本只有你才會中計，不是嗎？」基斯明顯看破Terry的意圖，所以先決定以彼之道還以彼之身，先擊飛對手再一招解決。

Terry聽到後臉色一白，因為他知道他被基斯耍了。剛剛的策略在基斯眼裏只是一場小丑戲。而基斯用行動証明無論力量還是計謀，他Terry Bogard都不是基斯。霍華德的對手。

「怎了，不是要殺死我嗎？」基斯一邊詢問，一邊拿起Terry的衣領，然後狠狠把他摔在露台的欄杆。

「嗚…」Terry雖然知道戰敗已成定局，但他絕對不會對仇人低頭「基斯。霍華德，我絕對不會放過你。」

「哼，我建議你少說廢話。不過你似乎和你那廢物父親一樣不聽勸告，才會落得如此下場。」

Terry不想再理會他，把頭別向一面，他的身旁便是陽台邊緣，只是基斯用力一踢，他便會掉下去，就像當年他對他做的一模一樣。

就在Terry做好心理建設，準備接受死亡時，基斯卻捉住他的下巴，迫使他對望，然後殘忍地宣佈：

「你以為我會讓你死嗎？」

「你想怎樣」看到基斯眼中的惡意，這是第一次令Terry有逃跑的衝動。

「南鎮英雄從今以後就是南鎮帝王的狗，這不是最棒的警戒嗎？」基斯輕撫着Terry的臉，宛如情人呢喃一樣，但冰冷的眼神卻令Terry不寒而慓。

Terry想轉身逃跑，但基斯一拳準確地砸在他的腹上，使Terry痛得無法呼吸，捲縮在一旁。

然後基斯不讓Terry有時間反應，直接把他隻臂拉過頭頂，然後脫下他的皮帶牢牢的綁在露台的欄杆上。接着直接扯爛他的上衣，緊接是褲子，不過幾秒鐘，Terry就全身一絲不掛了。

「以後我絕對要宰了你！你這個變態！敗類！人渣」當Terry回過神來已經處於這種屈辱的狀態無法動彈。

基斯明顯享受看到Terry倔強的眼睛露出一絲驚慌與恐懼，不禁冷笑地回應：「那我就告訴你，Terry Bogard，你已經沒有以後了。」

語畢把Terry的雙腿打開，沒有任何前戲便強行插入。

「嗚…………」插入瞬間的劇痛使Terry即使咬上嘴唇，仍然無法阻止慘叫，而身體則本能繃得死緊，企圖阻止入侵者的進攻。

但當然這根本於事無補，基斯輕易就長驅直入，還不忘諷刺道：「夾得那麼緊，就那樣想我射入去嗎？」

Terry痛不欲生的樣子完全激發基斯肆虐的情緒。不等Terry習慣後穴被強行撑開的痛楚，便直接開始在他體內馳騁。

後穴的疼痛一點點的消磨Terry的意志，雖然他已經沒能力反抗基斯的侵犯，但他仍然緊緊地緊握掌頭，直到掌心出血仍不讓任何軟弱的呻吟從口中泄出。

看到Terry一直堅持，基斯感到一絲憤怒。這樣下去那頭狼根本不會屈服。但基斯忽發奇想，既然痛楚沒用，那快感呢？一想到Terry那扭着身體求饒的模樣，基斯馬上就行動。

Terry一直忍受被基斯無情地抽插的痛苦，心信這一切在那混蛋射出來就結束。既然他選擇不殺我，那只要堅持下去就有機會。但突然基斯捉住他的分身，開始套弄起來。

「你給我收手！！！」在基斯熟練的技巧，那怕後穴仍有不少痛楚，但他的分身仍無法避免地抬頭，這令Terry感到恐懼。

而這時，一陣鈴聲由Terry的褲袋裏傳出，基斯隨意地拿出望了一下來電者，然後惡意地把營幕展示給Terry：

「你看，是你最疼愛的弟弟。如果給他知道你現在慘況，應該會自動送上門吧。」

「你不能…嗚……」見到Andy來電，Terry急得想阻止基斯，但雙手被縛令他只能看着基斯接聽電話。

「哥………你終於接電話了嗎？Rock告訴我你昨晚就失蹤了。大家都很擔心你？你現在在哪？」基斯打開擴音，令Terry也聽到Andy擔憂的詢問。

「………嗚……」不想讓Andy知道自己已經成為階下囚，Terry努力地忍着不呻吟，尤其此刻基斯還不停地挑撥着他的分身。

「哥………你怎樣了？」

看到Terry這樣努力的堅持，基斯感到愉悅，然後他無情地打破這一切：「哼哼…Andy Bogard，很久沒見。」

「基斯。霍華德？為什麼？你對我哥做了什麼！？」

「我嗎？在幹你哥。」

「什麼……你………」不讓Andy說下去，基斯已經掛斷電話，然後關掉它，隨意地掉在一旁

「你怎能………嗚」聽到基斯的發言，Terry雖然很想咒罵他，但卻只能溢出難以自製的呻吟。

「為什麼不能？」基斯惡意地回應「下一個…就到你弟弟了。呀…也許還有你的好友？」

「pl.....」Terry咬緊嘴唇，把求饒的說話呑回肚裏，他不能這樣！！！

相反基斯知道只差一點點，這頭狼就會屈服，這不是最美妙的事嗎？

基斯開始改為進攻Terry後穴的敏感點。Terry感到一陣酥麻從下而上，而他根本不能控制自己，這官感上的刺激一波又一波地衝擊着他的意志，他不知道自己還能撐多久……

「很爽吧…」基斯在耳邊說道，温熱的氣息噴在Terry的耳上，令他抖動得更加厲害。

看到Terry開始動搖，盛氣淩人的雙眸漸漸渙散，基斯決心要打沉他的意志道：

「你看看你現在的樣子，你覺得你那愚蠢的父親看到會怎樣呢呢。」

「你給我閉嘴，才沒有這種事！」

「你知道我為什麼讓你上來嗎？你也知道這裏是南鎮最高點吧，這可是讓Jeff那個敗犬好好欣賞自己兒子被幹的特等席。」

「嗚……啊……」

Terry已經被基斯玩弄得無法反抗。如果只是單純被他侵犯，他只需咬緊牙關就可以忍住這種痛苦。但現在不同部位同時被刺激着，這接二連三衝衝擊而來的快感，最終讓他完全控制不住地呻吟出聲。

「哼哼……已經不行了嗎？現在就讓你父親好好看着你被仇人插射的淫亂模吧？」

「不…不要」

Terry求饒完全燃燒起基斯的欲望，更加狠狠地進攻Terry的敏感點。最後在他一個出奇不意的揉捏，Terry終於棄械投降，射了出來。已基斯也在Terry因高潮而收緊的後穴中全數。

高潮的瞬間，Terry身體不受控制的輕顫。在屈辱，痛楚和快感的交織下，最終Terry體力不繼，陷入昏迷。

基斯在Terry昏倒後，拍了拍他的臉頰。但對方仍然雙目緊閉，完全失去意識。知道今天已經到此為止的基斯站了起來，看到Terry的下體逐漸流出鮮血和體液的混合物，再加上他最後的求饒………

「哼哼哼………」基斯愉悅地整理好衣服後，便毫無留戀地轉身而去，他的部下會處理餘下的事情。

而他的仇人…他還有一輩子的時間可以慢慢調教，讓他成為他最棒的玩具。

［被南鎮的黑暗所呑沒吧，Terry Bogard］

［我會讓你知道，死亡只是一種恩賜。］


End file.
